Emily Nashton
NOTE: This character's Titan portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by Proxy) Emily Nashton Missing Data Enigma: 2013 The Titans were among the many teams that responded to the "Hell on Earth" event in Star City in the Summer of 2013. Though Emily was among the Titans who went into the city looking to stop Trigon, she changed her mind once she got in the city and learned that her father was behind this mess. Emily didn't believe it. Her father had gone straight and was apparently cured. Him lapsing didn't make sense to her so she deduced that he must have been framed. She wanted to find a way to prove his innocence and when a demon attack caused her group to get scattered, Emily decided to slip off to do just that. Going away from the big scary hellhole Trigon was occupying in the city center, Emily set out to find somewhere in the outskirts where WiFi could still be found. Emily investigated the few hotspots she figured her father might be using to lay low. She found him on her third try, but she wasn't the first. Riddler was being abducted by a group of villains. Emily caused a huge explosion which brought a horde of demons upon the villains. Riddler slipped away in the confusion, but Emily was hit in the head by a boomerang of all things, knocking her unconscious. When the villains unmasked her, they decided to take her hostage, taking her with them as they fled the city and returned to Gotham. Mockingbird: 2013 - Present Emily was held captive for over a year in Arkham Asylum's Black Wing under a false identity and heavily sedated to prevent her escape. The Titans had gone looking for her but Waller had leaked false intel and doctored evidence that she had gone rogue to help her father escape Star City. Every so often, she would be awakened and subjected to mental torture and interrogation. But on New Year's Day, 2015, she was rescued by an unlikely source: Waller's other team of villains doing good for a change, the Secret Six, who were in the process of their own escape from Arkham but went out of their way to get Emily. Waller activated the Suicide Squad to stop the Six, giving them the locations of the Six's safehouses. There was a bit of a stalemate at the Secret Six's safehouse outside of Gotham where Waller outed herself to the six as having been their "Mockingbird" and demanded to know what they thought the were doing. They all laughed at her and said that was impossible since they had just rescued Mockingbird. That came as a surprise to Emily but before she could show her shock, her dad showed up and offered himself to Waller on the condition she let Emily and the Six go. Waller agreed to the deal, even letting Edward give his daughter a hug. The Six retreated and Emily told them to go hide out at her father's detective agency to lay low. On her father's computer, Emily found a cache of encrypted information that not only detailed how Riddler had stolen the Mockingbird identity from Waller but there was also a video in which her dad explained he had originally become Mockingbird to screw with Waller but as his cure was fading and he was beginning to revert to his evil ways, he wanted to do one last good thing: he would confess to the murder of his daughter and allow Emily a chance to start a new life. Using her credentials her father had set up for her as "Emily Nashton", Emily converted her father's detective agency into her remote headquarters for the Secret Six, acting as their secret seventh member and coordinator. As her own way of sticking it to Waller and to help pay the bills, Emily lends the Secret Six's services to Mr. Bones, a long time rival of Waller's.Network Files: Emily Nashton 2 Supplemental Reports Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Decent Markswoman: Though much better at designing guns, Emily is a trained shooter and a competent shot in low-stress situations where she has time to perfect her stance and take careful aim. In combat situations, she tends to panic and adopt a spray and pray method. * Decent Martial Artist: Emily underwent extensive martial arts training while a member of the Titans. She has excellent form and technique, when she's up against dummies and punching bags, but against actual opponents that can hit back, Emily prefers strategy or stealth. If caught by surprise, Emily tends to use tricks or fight dirty until she can flee. * Genius Level Intellect Much like her father, Emily is incredibly smart, perhaps too smart for her own good. She has a nearly perfect memory, an ability to pick up new languages or skills at an incredible pace, and can perform complex mathematical equations in her head in an instant. * Master of Gymnastics & Parkour: Though she looks thin and seems rather unathletic, Emily is a natural gymnast and traceuse, able to leap over obstacles, swing easily on bars, scramble up vertical surfaces, flip and handspring, balance on narrow surfaces, and leap over incredible gaps. This is her primary means of infiltration, stealth, and escaping capture. * World-Class Computer Hacker & Programmer: Much like her father, the Riddler's Daughter is worth mentioning on just about any list of the World's Most Skilled Hackers. * World-Class Engineer & Inventor: Emily is amazing in feats requiring knowledge of electronics and mechanics. Not only can she repair cars or set-up a sound system, but Emily is an inventor. She has designed some of her father's more tech-heavy cane gadgets as well as some of his tricked out rides. She does not design death-traps and is quick to correct people who think otherwise. Emily rarely keeps her own gadgets, often scrapping them for parts after using them once or twice, except her gun. She seems quite fond of that device and is constantly upgrading it with different fire modes and ammunition. * World-Class Escapologist: Much like her father, Emily has perfected the art of escape. Emily can slip handcuffs in moments, pick a lock in seconds, slide out of a straight jacket it minutes, and has escaped from captivity of police or her father's enemies more than a dozen times. * World-Class Criminal Mastermind: Emily knows many of the world's best criminals. She has a great grasp of criminal criminal practices. Emily uses this illicit lore to lead the Secret Six. Weaknesses * Frustration: Emily gets frustrated when things do not go as planned. * Mental Illness: Though she treats it with medication, Emily suffers from the same mental illness that affects her father. * Stupidity: While it can be rather tricky to outsmart her, you can easily "outdumb" her by doing something so stupid that she didn't possibly consider it. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 2 - Basic / Typical * Weapons: 2 - Basic / Typical * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 7 - Legendary Trivia and Notes Trivia * While the Secret Six has a rotating roster, the line up that took part in her rescue from Arkham was made up of Bane, Deadshot, Cheshire, Catman, Mad Hatter and Harley Quinn. * Emily Nashton has a Threat Assessment ranking of 79, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * In the comics Riddler could have been her father but it wasn't officially confirmed. * The mask on her shirt is a nod to Guy Fawkes from V for Vendetta and the hacktivist group Anonymous. * Riddler being Mockingbird is a nod to Secret Six, Vol. 4. Links and References * Appearances of Emily Nashton * Character Gallery: Emily Nashton Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:DEO Category:Secret Six Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Escapology Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Submitted by Proxy Category:Mental Illness Category:Dating Characters Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Female Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Computer Hacking Category:Bisexual Characters Category:High Threat Category:HPD